Zapach Burzy  The Smell of Storm
by Melody-of-the-wind
Summary: Historia o marzeniach, pragnieniach i miłości - Story about dreams, desire and love...
1. Chapter 1

Zapach Burzy ~ Chapter 1

- Myślisz, że marzenia się spełniają?  
>- Wendy, jeśli tylko bardzo czegoś pragniesz, to na pewno się to zdarzy. I nawet Kapitan Hak nie powstrzyma Cię przed tym – na twarzy Piotrusia Pana pojawił się uśmiech.<p>

Po kilku minutach ciszy, Wendy uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na Piotrusia.

- Piotrusiu… - powiedziała niepewnie.  
>- Tak?<br>- Pomyśl jedno życzenie, które pragniesz całym sercem, aby się spełniło. Razem wyślemy nasze marzenia do gwiazd… i za każdym razem, kiedy spojrzymy w niebo, będziemy pamiętać o Nibylandii, o chwilach spędzonych tutaj – poprosiła szeptem Wendy.

I tak oboje pomyśleli życzenia, które poleciały do samych gwiazd. Uwierzcie mi, że w końcu tam dotarły i świecą tak mocno, że i dzisiejszej nocy dostrzeżesz je migoczące.

- Wendy, zagubieni chłopcy już wrócili! Czas na bajkę – roześmiał się Piotruś, widząc jak cała gromada wbiega do podziemnej kryjówki, nie mogąc doczekać się dobranocki.  
>- Mamo!<br>- Mamo, Mamo, opowiedz bajkę na dobranoc! – Dobiegały głosy chłopców z każdej strony.  
>- A o czym chcielibyście dziś usłyszeć? Może o pewnej królewnie… - uśmiechnęła się przekornie Wendy.<br>- O piratach!  
>- O rozbójnikach! – Krzyczeli chłopcy.<br>Wendy weszła na krzesło, wymachując drewnianym mieczem, i zaczęła opowiadać historię:  
>- Kiedy statek Kapitana Czerwonobrodego żeglował po burzliwym morzu, przedzierając się przez sztorm, pewien pirat zauważył wrogi statek… dobyli mieczy… walczyli dzielnie…<p>

Piotruś Pan skrył się w kącie sypialni zagubionych chłopców i obserwował twarze dzieci, które wierciły się na swoich miejscach, niecierpliwie czekając, co wydarzy się za chwilę w bajce. Słowa Wendy płynęły tuż koło jego ucha, jednak on był zbyt zaoferowany patrzeniem na jej błyszczące oczy, usta poruszające się z pasją, by zrozumieć ich sens. Miał wrażenie, że coś się zmienia, a może już się zmieniło? Dziwny niepokój narastał w jego sercu. Myśli zaczęły toczyć bitwę, a on już nie wiedział komu ma wierzyć.

_-__Piotrusiu__ Panie!__ Co __się__ z__ Tobą __dzieje? __Czyżbyś__ się__ zmienił?  
>-<em>_Nie!__ Ja__ się __nigdy nie __zmienię__,__nigdy!  
>-<em>_To __dlaczego __Twoje__ serce __drży?__ Tutaj, __w__ Nibylandii __nigdy __nie __będziesz __dorosły! __Będziesz __mógł __się__ bawić __cały __czas__!__ Chcesz __to__ stracić?  
>-<em>_Nie..__Tylko..__tylko,__że..__że __ja __chyba __się__ boję..  
>-Boisz <em>_się? __Piotrusiu, __ty__ się __nigdy __nie __boisz!__ Nie..__Kiedyś __się__ nigdy__ nie __bałeś. __Teraz__… __teraz, __ty__ się __zmieniłeś...  
>-<em>_Przecież__ jestem__ wciąż __sobą!__ Nie __wiem, __dlaczego __mówisz __takie __bzdury!  
><em>  
>Piotruś Pan gniewnie poderwał się z miejsca i wybiegł z kryjówki. Biegł najszybciej jak mógł. Liście drzew uderzały go po twarzy, lecz on nie zwalniał. Po policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza.<br>Zapytacie pewnie: „Dlaczego nie wzniósł się ponad chmury, lecz wciąż dotykał ziemi?"

Nie wiem… Może, kiedy dotykał bosymi stopami ziemi, a w nozdrzach czuł zapach lasu, wiedział, że żyje…

-… i tak Kapitan Czerwonobrody pokonał kolejnych rozbójników.  
>Skończywszy opowieść Wendy rozglądnęła się po sali. Połowa chłopców już śniła o przygodach pirata. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdzie nie widzi Piotrusia.<p>

- Dzwoneczku, nie widziałaś Piotrusia Pana? Kiedy zaczynałam dobranockę, wydawało mi się, że siedział w tamtym kącie, jak zawsze.  
>- Zgubiłaś Piotrusia Pana? Na Ciebie nigdy nie można liczyć – prychnął Dzwoneczek z wyrzutem i wyleciał szybciutko na poszukiwania zaginionego.<p>

Wróżka odwiedziła wszystkie miejsca, gdzie mógłby być Piotruś, lecz nigdzie go nie znalazła. Nie wiedziała, że szukając w przestworzach nigdy go nie odnajdzie.


	2. Chapter 2

Zapach Burzy ~ Chapter 2

- Piotrusiu! Piotrusiu! Gdzie jesteś? Piotr…

Pośród wysokich traw siedziała skulona postać Piotrusia Pana. Ktoś by powiedział, że to tylko mały chłopiec, ja jednak pragnęłam wierzyć, że to niezłomna postać, której serce szalało niczym statek podczas sztormu niemogący już zawrócić do portu, a do celu jeszcze daleka droga.

- Idź stąd, chcę być sam! – Wykrzyczał Piotruś.  
>- Ale wszyscy się o Ciebie martwimy, ja, Dzwoneczek..<br>- Nie słyszałaś? Masz iść… Nie chcę Cię widzieć, nie chcę nikogo widzieć. Jestem Piotrusiem Panem, który nie potrzebuje nikogo, i który nigdy nie stanie się dorosły!  
>- Piotrusiu, co za dziwne rzeczy wygadujesz… - powiedziała Wendy, próbując się uśmiechnąć.<br>- Głucha jesteś czy głupia? Ty, twoi bracia, wszyscy macie się wynosić z Nibylandii! Wracajcie do swojego głupiego świata i dorośnijcie tam. I kiedy ja będę się wiecznie bawił, latał, wy staniecie się nudnymi dorosłymi! - Piotruś Pan wstał rozgniewany i odleciał w dal.

Wendy poczuła, jak łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Jeszcze nigdy Piotruś Pan nie zranił jej tak głęboko. Zrozumiała, że nadszedł czas powrotu do swojego świata. Choć nigdy nie chciała rozstawać się z Piotrusiem, wiedziała, że kiedyś zatęskni za rodzicami, za prawdziwym domem i za psią nianią. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że ta chwila nastanie tak szybko.

Kiedy Piotruś Pan przekroczył próg kryjówki, zobaczył Wendy z zaczerwienionymi, spuchniętymi oczyma, która przytulała każdego zagubionego chłopca z osobna.  
>-Wendy! Nie zostawiaj nas!<br>- Kto nam będzie opowiadał bajki na dobranoc jak odejdziesz?  
>- Nie chcemy tracić mamy!<br>- Chcemy każdego dnia być przytulani przez Wendy i chcemy słuchać bajek!

Zagubieni chłopcy stawali się coraz zagubieni. Dawno, dawno temu stracili kogoś bardzo ważnego, a teraz znów mieli zostać porzuceni.

Wiele chwil, ulotnych momentów w życie sprawia, że gubimy się gdzieś pomiędzy, bojąc się straty kogoś bliskiego…

- Jak tak bardzo jej potrzebujecie, to lećcie razem z nią! – Wrzasnął głos z oddali.

Nagle wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku Piotrusiowi Panu, który stał przy wejściu opierając plecami o ścianę.

- Piotruś Pan wrócił! – Dało się słyszeć słowa pośród tłumu dzieci.

Przed gromadę wyszedł Michaś i zapytał Piotrusia:

- Piotrusiu, skoro chłopcy z nami lecą, to może…. i ty z nami polecisz. Do domu. Do naszych rodziców.

- Waszych rodziców też nie potrzebuję. Nikogo nie potrzebuję! Dzwoneczku! Spraw swoim pyłem, by odlecieli daleko, do swojego świata. Spraw, bym już nigdy nie musiał ich widzieć! – Po tych słowach, chłopiec wyleciał w pośpiechu, by nie wiedzieć przerażonych twarzy.

_-__To__ nie __tak __miało __się __potoczyć! __Przecież __ja__ nie__ chcę __zostać __sam. __Zabawa __w__ samotności __nie __jest __zabawą. __N__ie __zostawiajcie __mnie!__  
>-<em>_Czyżbyś __chciał__ opuścić __Nibylandię? __Piotrusiu,__ nie __widzisz? __Oni __chcą__ dorosnąć. __Chcą__ utracić __dzieciństwo __na __zawsze. __Już __nigdy __więcej __nie __będą __Twoimi __przyjaciółmi.  
>-<em>_Czuję__ się __zdradzony... __Czy __to__ dlatego __odczuwam__ ten przygniatający __w__ ból__ w __klatce __piersiowej?  
>-<em>_Być__ może__…__- __rzekł__ głos __w __zadumie. -__Oni __już__ dawno __Cię __zdradzili. __Oni __nigdy __nie __mieli __zamiaru __zostać __z __Tobą __w __Nibylandii.__ Och __Piotrusiu, __czy __Ty __nigdy __nie __zauważyłeś,__ że__ chwile __spędzone __tutaj__ to__ była __tylko ich __przejściowa __zachcianka. __Twoja __własna __naiwność__ przyniesie __Ci kiedyś__ zgubę.  
><em>

Bitwa przegrana. W tej wojnie nikt nie wygrał. Wszyscy ponieśli straty. Fanfary zadrżały. Dźwięk przebił się przez ciszę stracenia. Czyżby ktoś załkał? Ach, serce boli, serce płacze… Pożegnanie bez słów.

Czujecie to? Zapach deszczu. Oplata zmysły, koi myśli, sprawia, że ulotna chwila umyka niepostrzeżenie w zapomnienie.


	3. Chapter 3

Zapach Burzy ~ Chapter 3

Minęło wiele dni i wiele nocy. Wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. A przeszłość? Przeszłość stała się snem. Czasami nastawały takie wieczory, kiedy Wendy wchodziła do pokoju chłopców i opowiadała im historie pełne piratów i rozbójników. A kiedy kończyła barwną opowieść, pytała z nadzieją w głosie:  
>- A pamiętacie Piotrusia Pana, chłopca, co latał tuż nad statkiem złego Kapitana Haka z żelaznym hakiem zamiast ręki! Chłopca, który postanowił nigdy nie dorosnąć?<br>- Wendy, opowiedz nam tą historię jeszcze raz! – Wołał wtedy Jasio.  
>-Tak, tak! Twoje wymyślone opowieści są najlepsze!– Wtórowali mu już niezagubieni chłopcy.<p>

W takich momentach Wendy ocierała wierzchem dłoni niewidzialną łzę. Ona sama nigdy nie przestała wierzyć w swoje słowa i co noc zostawiała otwarte okno w pokoju.

Słońce już dawno skryło się za horyzontem. Wendy pustym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w obraz na ścianie. W ramkach oprawione było płótno jesiennego drzewa, którego liścia zostały porwane do tańca z zimowych wiatrem. Nagle w pokoju zgasła świeca. Wendy ocknęła się z zadumy. A kiedy wyciągnęła rękę, by na nowo zapalić świeczkę, w ciemności rozległ się głos, głęboki i stanowczy.

- Nie próbuj zapalić światła Wendy.

I tak rozpętała się burza. Wiatr szalał, krople deszczu uderzały o kamieniste ulice. Bezchmurne, nocne niebo zostało zasłonięte przez czarne chmury, zwiastujące zimną noc.

- _Czyżby __on __wrócił?__ Piotruś __Pan __wrócił!_

Ciało Wendy drżało, a serce biło szybko. Spróbowała uspokoić myśli, jednak one za nic miały jej ciche błagania. Pędziły szybko, tworząc symfonię uczuć, których dziewczyna jeszcze nigdy nie zaznała.

- Wróciłeś… Minęło wiele czasu – powiedziała ponownie sięgając dłonią po zapałki.

- Powiedziałem: Nie zapalaj światła! – Słowa te zostały wypowiedziane niemal ze gniewem.

Dopiero wtedy Wendy zrozumiała, że głos nie należał do chłopca z jej wspomnień. Minęły trzy lata. Każdy się zmienił przez ten czas. Piotruś już nigdy nie będzie Piotrusiem. Teraz mógł być już tylko Piotrem…_- Ale to nie możliwe! Przecież on nie mógł dorosnąć! _

- Dlaczego? Nagle zjawiasz się po trzech latach i rozkazujesz mi jakbyś miał do tego jakieś prawo! – Zaskoczyła ją złość, jaką były przepełnione jej słowa.

-Ty nic nie rozumiesz.. Ja nie chcę żebyś mnie zobaczyła, nie chcę byś zobaczyła moją twarz. Kiedy odeszliście, magia zniknęła i zacząłem dorastać… - głoś Piotrusia załamał się. – Już nigdy nie było tak samo! Zostałem zupełnie sam. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cierpiałem! Ja nigdy nie chciałem abyś odeszła. - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem chłopiec. A może już mężczyzna...

Złość, żal, które kłębiły się w sercu dziewczyny, zamieniły się w mgłę niepewności. Wszystko było jak sen, takie nierzeczywiste.

Wendy cicho wstała i podeszła do Piotrusia. Teraz przewyższał ją wzrostem o głowę. Stanęła na palcach i opuszkami palców delikatnie zaczęła dotykać jego twarzy. Błądziła dłońmi po jego oczach, ustach, chcąc sprawdzić czy nie oszalała. Czy On na pewno stał tuż przed nią. A kiedy zamarła w bezruchu, Piotruś wplótł niepewnie swe palce w długie włosy Wendy i pocałował ją delikatnie. I tak w ciemnościach, z sercami szalejącymi niespokojnie, płonęli w pragnieniu utraconej miłości. A kiedy nadszedł ranek, blask porannego słońca padł na wtuloną w siebie dwójkę dzieci, potrafiących kochać duszą pełną marzeń.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilog

Tamtej nocy, kiedy Wendy z Piotrusiem posłali swoje marzenia aż do gwiazd, ich głosy zamieniły się w przeznaczenie, które oplotło ich na wieczność.

_Tak bardzo pragnę, by ona nigdy nie zapomniała mnie swym sercem… _

_Tak bardzo pragnę, by on nigdy nie zapomniał mnie swym sercem…_


End file.
